Broken Dreams of a Broken Boy
by Fields of Summer
Summary: A miserable Draco Malfoy meets a blind Harry Potter. Draco has a hard time being grumpy around him. Lots of drugs involved. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy. Disability. Alternative universe.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make money from this.

* * *

I had been eating too much. When drunk I didn't think much about what I ate, it didn't matter. I didn't care at all when I had been drinking. I pushed my way through the crowd. My needs were the only thing that I cared about. I didn't give a fuck about anyone else. So I drank a lot. When I wasn't drinking everything was a pain. I couldn't talk to someone without wanting to run away. I tried to talk as little as I could. I ended conversations quickly. It made me seem weird. They all thought I was weird, but they didn't know me.

I threw up. It felt good afterwards. The anxiety let go of me for a while. It would come back though. But for now it was okay.

I let go of the toilet seat and tried to get up. But the world tilted to the side heavily. I stretched my hand out to take hold of something, but only to find empty space. The edge of the sink rammed into my face before I hit the floor.

"Fuck!"

Why the hell did I have drink so much? It always ended up like this. I should have learned my lesson by now. Why could I never be satisfied with just a few drinks? I always had to drink at least eight, and then a few shots on top of that, and some wine. Then I had to eat the most unhealthy and greasy things I could find, just to throw it all up.

I grasped the sink above me and pulled myself up. It wasn't easy but I got up on my feet eventually. I tried to focus and my reflection appeared in front of me. I looked really drunk, and really miserable. I leaned forward to see myself up close. My eyes were bloodshot and blank, looking sort of lost. They had a bluey-gray color to them.

"_Appreciate yourself. You are unique. Make yourself into something beautiful. Let them remember you as someone who never gave up."_

I hated when my parents tried to encourage me. I knew they were only trying to help me, but they made me feel worse. I would never become the person they wanted me to be. I tried my hardest though, they meant a lot to me. I loved them both very much.

When I was younger my eyes had been filled with life and emotion. I had seen it in pictures. I had a favorite one where I was looking at my mom with the most beaming smile ever. It had been Christmas and she had given me a Nintendo 64.

My gaze fell to the bruised area on my lower lip. Blood was trickling out of it and ran down my chin. I brushed it off with the backside of my hand, and then tried to collect myself for the walk down the corridor to my room. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done.

I stumbled forward, steadying myself against the wall. I knocked down several paintings on my way, but why should I care? Someone else would pick them up. Somehow I succeeded my mission and ended up in my bed. As soon as I shut my eyes though, everything started spinning and the nausea returned. This would be a long night. After turning in my bed for almost an hour I finally fell asleep.

**The first dream**

_We walked down the street as the sun was dying. Red sunbeams lighted up the path before us. _

"_Where are we going? I asked, cause I truthfully had no idea. _

"_To the woods!"_

_We didn't reach the woods until an hour later, the sun had gone to sleep and everything had turned gray and dark. We found a small trail that took us into the darkness._

_He led me through the forest until we halted in front of an incredibly tall tree. It looked old and rather scary. He climbed up the branches and told me to do so as well, but that I had to keep my eyes shut. _

_I gripped the lowest branch and managed to climb my way up to the top with my eyes closed. I sat next to him but kept a firm grip onto the nearest branch. _

"_Open your eyes."_

_I stared at the landscape ahead of me. I saw a different world. Night had turned to day, and there was a sea right in front of us. The water was so clear I could see right trough it, enormous whales moved slowly across the sand at the bottom. The sky was shifting colors between pink and blue, the forest had disappeared and golden sand had taken its place instead. The sound of ocean reached my ears and the air had gotten easier to breathe._

_I remember thinking that you looked like you came from that world._

I woke up with a warm feeling, that quickly transformed into a horrible headache. It felt like my heart had been inserted into my head, and with every beat it sent out a terrible throb of pain. I groaned and reached for my phone to check the time. It was early, 7 am.

I had 9 missed calls from my friend Pansy. Flashbacks of yesterday hit me. Some idiot had started yelling at me because I bumped into him. I didn't say anything back. I simply hit him in the face. He stumbled back and then I had left. I had no choice, or the guards would throw me out. I got up from my bed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Draco! Good morning." Narcissa walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I didn't feel like being nice, so I just told her good morning and went to sit at the table. She sat down in front of me and took a good look at me.

"Had a rough night?" She seemed concerned; she knew I partied a lot. It made me angry, she shouldn't care about how much I drink. I shrugged and began eating the food a maid had put in front of me.

"You're driver is sick today, so you'll have to take the bus." She said, looking like she was ready for a smack on her face for saying that.

I couldn't even bother to show her my anger about it. So I just ignored her, ate up my tasteless food and headed to the bus station.

Taking the bus disgusted me. It was only for poor and ugly people. I didn't deserve this. I chose an empty seat close to the door, so I could get the hell out of there as quickly as possible.

I put my headphones in, and the bus began moving. I turned the volume up and watched out the window. People swished by. They laughed, they held each other's hands and looked happy. To me it was silly, why would anyone care to be happy? Among billions of stars and planets exists our pathetic little Earth. And on this tiny planet 7 billion people live their lives, thinking they matter.

The bus suddenly turned violently to the side and something heavy fell down onto my lap. I looked down to find a body lying there. I immediately fell the anger well up in me; this is why I hate taking the bus. People always find a way of doing stupid things and making me angry. Why couldn't this retard just hold the fuck on to something as the bus turned?

"Get the fuck off me you idiot, or I'll smash you're face in."

The guy in my lap got up quickly. I got a quick glance of his face. Recognition hit me as soon as I saw him, but I couldn't figure out from where I had seen him before. I noticed that his eyes looked unaware. They stared right out into the open air. They were beautiful though, emerald green and bright. I had never seen eyes like that before. He had black, messy hair and a scar on his forehead that looked like a lightning-bolt. He was very attractive.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't expect that turn" He said and looked embarrassed. He kept his eyes away from me still. It made me feel like he didn't mean it. It made me think he was rude. Before he could walk away I took hold of his arm and leaned in closer.

"You should look at me when you apologize." I hissed. His eyes widened, he turned his head to face me. This time his eyes were filled with rage. He didn't look at me though, but on my hair instead.

"I'm blind, I can't see you." He growled. Then pulled his arm away from me and walked away. I sat there for minutes, feeling worse and worse about what had come out of my mouth. Had I just told a blind guy I would smash his face in? I tried to let go of it but it was hard. I turned my head around to look at him again. Since he was blind he wouldn't find out anyway. He really was beautiful, not like any other guy I had seen.

I had been looking at guys for years, but never found someone that I liked. I didn't have a hard time finding someone that liked me though. Most guys found me attractive and they didn't seem to mind that I was filthy rich either.

I had to do something about this guy though; the feeling inside me wouldn't let go. I rose up from my seat and walked up to him. Then sat down beside him. He kept looking straight ahead. He probably assumed I was someone who just got on the bus.

"Sorry about what I said before, I didn't figure you were blind." It wasn't easy for me to get those words out, and I'm not sure how believable they seemed. A surprised look appeared on the other boys face, he then narrowed his eyes and turned his head to face me.

"So if I hadn't been blind, you wouldn't have felt bad about saying that?" He spat out. I sighed. Couldn't this guy just be happy that I had apologized? I didn't even remember the last time I had said that to anyone. He should feel honored.

"I don't know." For some reason I didn't want him to dislike me. He radiated something good. "I probably would have, but I wouldn't have apologized." He still looked mad, but not as much.

"But you feel better now that you have, don't you?" It almost made me a little happy. Not what he said, but the slight smile he gave. He looked even more beautiful when he smiled, his eyes lit up. They were alive. Like a jungle filled with life was hiding beneath them.

"A little bit, I guess." managed to get out after staring at him for a few seconds. I wasn't sure if I should return to my seat or stay there. After a a time of silence I went back to my seat, I put my headphones in again and returned to my own world. All day at school I couldn't stop thinking of that boy. I didn't even know his name. but was hoping I'd see him again.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

This is my second fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it and please please please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make money from this.

Thank you so much for reading my story! And sorry about the delay. This chapter contains drug-use, and a lot of unpleasant hallucinations o.o It's quite weird as well. Just to warn you!

* * *

_Two weeks later, 2:30 am, Friday night/Saturday morning:_

Everything aligned in front of me. Objects clustered together and then expanded to the rhythm of the music. I could see things I should not be able to, and I could feel what other people were feeling. Pansy was dancing right in front of me and I could see her feelings glistering by looking into her eyes. She was as high as I was. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, moving slowly from side to side. I could hear her breathing even when the music was too loud.

With Acid running through my veins, the music reached into me. It spread out from my chest and pulsed it's way though my blood. I closed my eyes and gazed at the universe. Stars and galaxies flickered in front of me. Everything was spinning around and I got sucked into it.

I was flying. The deep house music flashed its colors around me as I took off high. I was free. I was finally free.

I opened my eyes and the world collapsed. The pieces of reality fell back together and I saw Pansy grinding against me now. I reached my arms around her and pulled her towards me, grinding back against her. She smirked at me.

The atmosphere around me changed, as the song grew darker. The flashing lights began transcending from white to red. Whenever the strobes shed their red light, I saw blood burst out from them and rain down over the crowd. A strong smell of iron spread through the air.

I looked at Pansy to see if she was tripping as bad as I were. Horror welled up inside me as soon as I did. Her eyes were melting down her face. And the smirk on her face grew wider until she looked twisted. Even with my eyes shut I saw her distorted face smirking at me, her teeth starting to melt into a white liquid that poured down her chin.

I turned around and pushed my way towards the exit. Everyone stared at me with hollow eyes as I made my way out. I realized most of them had a few lost limbs, with blood gushing out of the stubs that used to be arms and legs. Blood splashed across their faces as the strobes flashed.

Once I got out the cold wind hit my face, sobering me up a little. I kept my eyes focused on the ground to avoid any confrontations with distorted faces or bleeding limbs. I kept a fast pace in the direction I thought was leading to Pansy's apartment.

I kept walking until I felt the presence of a shadow behind me. In panic I sped up my pace until I was running. The shadow behind me started running as well. I heard its footsteps as it got closer and closer until I felt its breath on my neck.

The fear inside me of was unbearable by this point. Survival instinct had taken control over my body and made me run and run and run. Eventually the monster behind me disappeared but I couldn't seem to stop myself. I kept racing until my legs slackened beneath me and I fell to the ground. My hands smashed into the pavement. I was lying there in shock for what felt like several minutes before I started crying. Loud sobs escaped me as I shook on the ground. It's weird how your own mind can scare you so bad.

As soon as I heard footsteps approach me, the fear took hold of me again. I quickly sat up and raised my hands up to cover my face from eventual punches. I didn't dare to open my eyes.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" As soon as the shadow spoke I realized I had heard this voice before. I carefully opened my eyes to raise them to the man's face.

The streetlights lighted up his face. Big green eyes stared back at me. A boy was leaning down towards me. It was the blind boy I had met on the bus a few weeks ago. Everything but his eyes disappeared from my field of vision. They were amazing; I could see the wind storming and the trees swaying inside them. A roaring rainforest filled with life.

I wanted to stare at them forever. They soothed me. My tears and sobs ceased as I watched the wonderful colors flowing out into the air and towards me. They reached into me, replacing the horrible redness and filling me with a calm green.

"You have beautiful eyes" The words escaped me before I had a chance to stop them. He turned his face away from me slightly, blushing. His neck appeared and it was just as magical as everything else about him. I could see the blood pulse in his throat. It made me want to kiss him there, maybe lick him even.

"Er … Thanks, I guess." Emotions swirled inside of me. There was something special about him. I felt safe. There was no anxiety or anger inside of me, only happiness.

"I'm fine though. Just a little sad, that's all." He looked confused for a second but then his expression changed. He smiled slightly. When he did he looked even more breathtaking. His beauty was impossibly pleasant and it warmed me up. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"I remember your voice. You're that guy who yelled at me on the bus, right?"

"Yeah" God, I felt embarrassed just thinking about it. I didn't want him to leave me there alone. He made me feel so good. "I'm really sorry about that" I thought he would become mad at me when remembering my little assault, but he kept his smile up. I silently thanked god for that. I probably would have tripped out again if his expression had changed.

"Why are you sad? What happened?" He asked. I didn't even want to think about what had happened, or were Pansy had gone.

I suddenly realized I was totally lost. I had been running along random streets to get away from the shadow, and getting myself lost in the process. Even if I could find out where I was somehow, there was no way I would find my way back to Pansy's apartment in this state of mind.

"I- I don't really want to talk about it." I tried to keep the fear out of my voice. I would not fall down into the endless pit of nightmares and horrible feelings again. I looked back into his eyes again and felt better immediately.

"Oh. … Alright, is there anything I can do?" The other boy asked. I was hoping he couldn't tell I was high as a house. I couldn't tell him either way though. Perhaps he would call the cops or an ambulance.

"Well … I don't know where to go." I couldn't hide the desperation in my voice as I said that. I truly had no idea what to do. I didn't dare to take a cab home when I was as high as this. I would have to sleep in a bush if there was no other option. "I lost my friend, and I live far away from here."

"You can sleep at my place tonight if you want. You have to be quiet though. Don't want to wake my roommate up."

I collapsed on a couch as soon as we got in to his apartment. I was exhausted by running for so long and fell asleep right away.

**The second dream**

_I opened my eyes. Blackness surrounded me. There was a hard surface beneath me that smelled and felt like dust; I looked up at the pitch-black sky. I felt light, but weak. I turned my head to the side and there he was._

_Brightness. A beam of sunshine flashed at me and I knew I wasn't alone. He was there as well, in far out space. You, me, the sky. _

_I wondered where we were. I couldn't recall how we had gotten here, to the surface of some distant planet. _

_Maybe it was a dream. That didn't bother me much though, Right now this is my reality. He stretched his hand out to touch my face. _

_He smiled, and the brightness was there again, I could hardly keep my eyes open. _

_I think we dream so we don't have to be apart so long. If we're in each other's dreams, we can be together all the time._

Muffled voices awoke me.

"You can't just let a stranger sleep in our couch Harry!" It was a female, angry voice. It came from the other side of the closed door. I let my gaze wander around the room. I realized I wasn't in my own bed. This was a small room, the sun shone in through a window. There was a television right in front of the couch and a few bookshelves along the walls.

"I couldn't help it, he seemed horrified! Besides, I've actually met him before." Suddenly it all came back to me. The LSD Pansy had given me. I had dropped way too much of it. I had tripped out and ran until I had collapsed. The blind guy from the bus had found me. He was right outside the door, speaking to his roommate. Harry was his name, apparently - the boy with the magical eyes.

"Still, what if he steals stuff? You shouldn't trust people so easily."

"Hermione, his not here to steal anything. Trust me."

Someone knocked on the door and then opened it. Harry's face peaked in. I quickly sat up on the couch and rearranged my clothes, but then stopped myself when I realized he wouldn't see how messy I looked anyway.

"Good morning stranger, feeling any better today?" Harry said, walking in to the room. I tried to keep myself at bay and not stare at his face like I had done yesterday. Even if he wouldn't see it, it wouldn't be very polite.

"Yes, thank you. I really appreciate how you let me in to stay the night. I don't know what I would have done otherwise." A girl entered the room right after Harry, eyeing me from tip to toe. She looked skeptical. Before Harry could reply to me, she walked up to me and stretched her hand out to greet me.

"I'm Hermione, Harry's roommate." I shook her hand and presented myself. She seemed to relax a little and her skeptical look began to fade. She had long, bushy dark hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Draco. I hope you slept well. As much as I'd love to stay and talk, I have some things that need to be done. So I'll see you some other time" She gave me a careful smile and then turned around to walk out of the room.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you out there, you know. What was wrong anyway? Why were you crying?" Harry walked towards the couch and sat down next to me, he turned his head to look at me. He kept his hands in his lap, clasping them in a nervous way. Why was he nervous? I felt the heat of his body reach me when we sat this close. It felt good. I was probably blushing.

"I had been drinking too much, I tripped out." He grimaced at the sound of that. 'Oh shit' I thought. Who the hell trips out by drinking alcohol?

"Was it really just alcohol?" I didn't know what to respond. What if he would freak out? I convinced myself to tell him the truth, even if he wouldn't like it. I hardly knew this guy anyway, why should I care?

"There were some drugs involved as well, I suppose." I muttered. He rose up from the couch, draining my source of warmth and happy feelings.

"I'm sorry, but I think you should leave now. Maybe we will meet again."

Harry walked me out of the apartment and down the stairs onto the street. He was quiet the entire way down the stairs and out to the street. It angered me slightly. Why did he care if I used drugs? He wasn't exactly my dad.

Even with frustration inside of me, I couldn't help but become fascinated by the way he could localize himself. He didn't need any help at all to find his way out of the apartment.

"How do you find you're way around so easily?" I asked. Trying to light up the mood a little.

"I've walked down those stairs so many times I've memorized the amount of steps and turns. It's not that hard really once you get the hang of it. I've learned to do many things such as taking the bus to school or walk down a few streets."

He let a rather happy expression appear on his face. His disability didn't seem to make him miserable at all.

I wanted to meet Harry again, but it seemed unlikely that I would stumble in to him again. I collected myself and asked him if I could have his number. He didn't look pleased when he gave it to me, but I didn't care that much. At least now I had a way of communicating with him. He told me there was a Braille alphabet built in to his phone, so we would be able to text each other.

Harry brought something good out of me, when I got home I was happier then I had been in a very long time. Even though last night had been the worst of my life. I picked my phone up to call Pansy and apologize. She had seen me run away and had run after me. So she was the "shadow" that had scared me. Why hadn't I thought of that?

I tried to keep from texting Harry throughout the whole day. I couldn't stop thinking about him. As soon as I shut my eyes I saw him. His green eyes, his beautiful face.

Once I got in bed that night I couldn't wait any longer.

_Hi Harry! This is Draco._

_Thanks once again for letting me stay the night yesterday. It meant a lot to me actually. I hope to meet you again._

The reply from Harry came a lot faster than I had expected, it didn't ease my nervousness though.

_Hello Draco._

_This may seem weird, but there is something really important I have to tell you._

* * *

Cliffhanger! Yaay xD Thank you so much for the reviews on my previous chapter. Please leave a few words for this one this as well. It would make me happy! :D


	3. Chapter 3

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make money from this.

Again, sorry about the delay. This chapter is very short. It's mostly about the relationship between Draco and Pansy, I hope you like it. I will try to post the next chapter in a couple of days! :) Someone reviewed that they wanted more descriptions of personalities and environment, I'll try my best!

* * *

Harry: I keep having these strange dreams. I'm somewhere very bright; perhaps it's the surface of the sun? I'm not alone, there's another boy with me. I can see him. Even though I've never seen anyone before. His got bright eyes. I feel good when I look at him.

He spoke to me once. He told me to not give up when I was at a difficult time in my life. And whenever you speak I can see him in front of me. He speaks with your voice. Maybe I'm dreaming about you? What do you look like?

Draco: I'm tall. I have grey eyes, blonde hair. People usually find me rather good-looking. But how could I have visited you in your dreams? That doesn't seem possible.

Harry: That's just like him! I don't know how it would be possible. I hope you don't think I'm mental because I just told you that. It's just weird, that his identical to you. Did you sneak drugs down into my coffee?

Draco: Ha-ha! I didn't drug you. I promise. But yeah, it's weird. Here's something to make it even stranger. I've been having similar dreams. I think they are about you, too. They are very blurry … but now that I think about it, I remember your face in them.

**The third dream**

_In fields of summer I was laying - the clearest sky of eternities displayed above. There was soft, green grass beneath my body. When he spoke it was the only thing that I could hear. _

_His sound reached my ears. It was soft. But firm - as if spoken by an angel. And an angel he resembled. He stood proud, white clothes on._

_He uttered my name. The angel spread his wings. A smile appeared on his beautiful face. The sun exploded its brightness into my field of vision. I shut my eyes._

"_Harry" His name came out as a whisper. When my eyes shot open he sat right in front of me. He was still smiling. _

"_You remember me." Harry said. He looked reassured. His huge, white wings swayed in the wind. He stared right into me._

"_How could I forget you?" Even in reality, Harry was unforgettable._

"_You usually don't know who I am, when I visit you in your dreams." He turned his head. His eyes wandered across the landscape. There was endless green and blue; smashing together in the horizon. He looked hurt almost._

"_You're too good to exist in the real world."_

"Why not?!" Pansy looked confused. "It's not like it matters anyways. None has ever said anything about it."

She was trying to convince me to smoke some pot behind a container just before class. We use to do it, people wouldn't notice. Even if they did, none seemed to care.

"I just don't feel like it, I can sit with you though." She gave me a weird look and then turned around to walk towards the container on the schoolyard, expecting me to follow. She sat down behind it, sheltered in a corner so that none would see. She pulled out a fixed joint out of a cigarette package and ignited it. She drew in the smoke. Her tensed body relaxed as soon as she inhaled.

I could tell that Pansy was broken. Sometimes when I was speaking to her, she would drift away and her eyes would become empty. One moment she would be laughing and looking happy, just to start crying the next. Perhaps that was one reason why Pansy and I got along so well; we were very much alike.

"I'm thinking about blue whales." She suddenly said. I couldn't help but laugh at the randomness of her statement.

"How deep, what are your conclusions about them?" I smiled at her. She smiled back, looking like she was up in the clouds.

"They are the largest creatures ever to have existed, I think. Imagine if I came to school like it was a normal day, but looked like a blue whale. Would you still be my friend?" I laughed out loud, seeing it all in front of me. She kept babbling.

"Or what if I suddenly transformed into a robot. And began walking all weird, talking with a robot voice. Imagine if a hot guy walked up to me and asked me out on a date or something, and I'd respond 'ERROR. ERROR. SHUTTING DOWN THE SYSTEM. " I was practically crying in laughter by then. And Pansy was giggling like crazy.

Pansy smoked up her joint and then we headed back into the school. While listening to our teacher talking about the exciting differential quotient I started thinking about Harry. I asked Pansy if we could to hang out after school, but that I wanted to invite some other friends as well. I told her about Harry and his roommate. She agreed - looking a little shocked that I had met other friends. She leaned in closer to whispered into my ear.

"Tonight, can we drink?" That question was so Pansy. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I guess, no drugs though. Harry got mad at me for doing drugs the last time I met him." She frowned at that.

"Why does he even care about it? We should trick him into taking some." She gave me an evil-looking smirk and giggled. I shuddered; Harry would hate me if I did that to him.

"Do you two have anything you want to share with the rest of the class?" Our teacher suddenly burst out. He gave us a hard look. Everyone in the classroom turned around to stare at us.

"No, Mr Snape."

* * *

Thanks for reading :D Please leave a review, maybe give me suggestions to what you think should happen next!


End file.
